WAIST (sequel of in the club)
by shimchwang
Summary: This is YunJae fanfiction. FLUFF. Bagaimana hubungan YunJae setelah perpisahan mereka selama dua minggu? Akankah Jaejoong bisa merubah sikapnya menjadi tak secuek dulu?


_Annyeong haseyo.. Saya kembali dengan membawa oneshoot lanjutan oneshoot yang saya post sebelumnya. Sebenarnya nggak bisa disebut sequel juga sih karena nggak terlalu berhubungan.. hahaha_

_SO.. Dozoo ^^_

**THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION. BOYXBOY. YUNJAE COUPLE**

**I own nothing of the characters.. Just own plot and story.**

**-WAIST-**

Lima lelaki berbadan tegap dan berwajah menawan tengah berdiri berjajar sambil memegang senapan dalam posisi siap menembak sasaran. Salah satu dari kelima pria itu yang berdiri di ujung kiri melakukan countdown

"3….2….1!"

DOORRRR!

Suara lima tembakan yang dilepaskan bersamaan memecah keheningan lapangan tembak pribadi milik keluarga Shim.

"YAAYY!"seru seorang pria yang berada ditengah, kalo diperhatikan pria tersebut lebih pantas disebut cantik daripada tampan "Minniee kita memang hebaaatt"ucap pria itu sambil memeluk pria jangkung disamping kirinya dengan senyum riang. Hal itu dikarenakan hanya dia dan teman disampingnya lah yang berhasil menjatuhkan seekor patung angsa dari kayu yang menjadi target tembakan mereka.

"Tentu saja. Aku justru heran kalau kalian tak berhasil menjatuhkan target itu"ucap pria dengan dahi lebar.

Kalau kalian bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan lima pria itu, jawabannya adalah _clay shot'. _Salah satu cabang olahraga menembak yang menggunakan senjata api, bisa senapan, riffle ataupun pistol api. Cabang olahraga yang hanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang dari kalangan bangsawan atau konglomerat seperti keluarga Shim yang merupakan saudara dari kerajaan Korea Selatan. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Shim Changmin, si namja jangkung itu bisa ahli melakukan olahraga ini. Lain hal untuk si cantik Kim Jaejoong yang merupakan sahabat sejak SD Changmin, Jaejoong ahli karena memang biasa ikut Changmin ketika si jangkung itu melakukan hobinya. Meski Jaejoong dari keluarga kaya, tapi keluarganya tak suka cabang olahraga ini. Keluarga Kim lebih suka bermain golf dan berlayar dengan cruise mereka.

"Ah, kenapa aku tak ada kemajuan"sungut pria berwajah cute dengan S-Line yang seksi.

"Kata siapa kau tak ada kemajuan baby?"ucap namja berdahi lebar.

"Benar hyung. Kulihat tembakanmu sudah bisa mengenai targetmu, meski tak berhasil menjatuhkannya"ucap Changmin.

Memang benar hanya Changmin dan Jaejoong yang berhasil menjatuhkan target tapi tiga peluru lainnya juga berhasil mengenai target. Milik Junsu si namja seksi itu berhasil mengenai sayap angsa. Sedangkan milik Yoochun si namja berdahi lebar dan Yunho namja tampan yang berada diujung kiri itu berhasil mengenai dada angsa.

"Kau hanya perlu berlatih lagi Su-ie"hibur Jaejoong.

Dering ponsel Yunho menyita perhatian Jaejoong. Sedangkan Junsu dan Yoochun melanjutkan latihan mereka, Changmin sudah duduk beristrahat dikursi sambil memakan camilan yang disiapkan oleh asistennya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Jaejoong mendekati Yunho setelah pria itu selesai menelepon.

Yunho merangkul pinggang Jaejoong menariknya lebih dekat pada tubuhnya. Diciumnya sekilas pipi Jaejoong lalu tersenyum lembut sebelum menjawab.

"Appa dan Umma di rumah, mereka ingin bertemu denganmu"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya imut. Dia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Yunho dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yunho.

"Aku harus membawakan apa untuk Appa dan Umma, hmm?"tanyanya sembari menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Yunho.

"Aniya. Tak perlu membawa apapun pasti mereka senang melihat menantunya sehat seperti ini"jawab Yunho ditengah kegiatannya memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan dipipi kekasihnya.

"Tak bisa begitu. Nanti kita mampir di toko roti dulu, ne?"

"Everything for you boo"ucap Yunho lalu memberi kecupan lembut dibibir Jaejoong sebelum melepasan rangkulan mereka.

Changmin yang melihat adegan lovey-dovey itu hanya tersenyum senang. Pasalnya, kedua hyungnya itu sempat sama-sama drop ketika mereka berpisah selama dua minggu karena kesalah pahaman *baca in the club*. Dia juga senang karena hubungan YunJae nampak lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

"Minnie, kami berdua pulang lebih dulu"ucap Jaejoong seraya meraih senapannya dan Yunho yang diletakkan diatas meja.

"lho hyung mau kemana?"tanya Junsu heran karena melihat YunJae berkemas.

"Pulang dulu. Appa dan Ummaku baru pulang dari Venezuela"jawab Yunho ketika Jaejoong menyerahkan tasnya agar dibawa oleh Yunho.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan hyungdeul"seru Yoochun.

"Ne.."

YunJae berjalan beriringan menuju loker untuk menyimpan senapan mereka.

#$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+

At Jung's mansion

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan beriringan memasuki mansion atau lebih tepatnya Yunho merangkul pinggang Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya sedang tangan kanannya menjinjing tas Jaejoong sedangkan kedua tangan Jaejoong tengah membawa kotak kue yang tadi mereka beli sebelum pulang.

"Aigoo manis sekali pasangan ini. Umma jadi tak sabar melihat mereka mengucap janji di depan altar"sambut Umma Jung yang ternyata tengah bercengkerama dengan Appa Jung di ruang tamu.

"Eommonim"sapa Jaejoong memberi salam dan menghampiri kedua calon mertuanya itu.

"Ommo.. Jaejoongie makin manis sajaa"seru Umma Jung gemas ketika Jaejoong memeluknya, beliau justru menghadiahi pipi Jaejoong dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil.

"Yah yah.. Umma tak bermaksud jadi pedofile kan?"sahut Yunho yang sedikit kesal melihat kekasihnya diciumi meski oleh Ibunya sendiri.

"Ck kau ini. Ini salahmu, karena kau sudah tak imut lagi semenjak kau beranjak remaja. Jadi jangan salahkan Umma kalau umma gemas pada Jaejoongie.. Lagipula Joongie kan milik Umma jugaa"Umma Jung tak mau mengalah dan justru mendudukkan Jaejoong di pangkuannya.

Jaejoong sendiri sudah memasang tampang -_- karena mendengar percakapan Ibu dan anak ini. Dia hanya nyengir kuda melihat Yunho memberikan tatapan kesal pada dirinya. Lagipula, mana bisa dia menolak kasih sayang dari orang yang sudah dianggap seperti Ibunya.

"Sudahlah Jagi.. Kau tak lihat wajah Yunho yang sudah seperti orang yang tak bisa buang air besar selama seminggu?" Appa Jung yang hanya melihat sedari tadi akhirnya kasihan juga melihat wajah anaknya.

"Annyeong haseyo abbeonim"salam Jaejoong dan Appa Jung membalas dengan memberi pelukan singkat pada Jaejoong.

"Apa itu baby Jae?"tanya Umma Jung melihat kotak yang tadi diletakkan oleh Jaejoong di meja.

"Ini cup cake rendah kalori. Joongie tahu bahwa selama ini Eommonim dan Abbeonim selalu menjaga kadar kalori dan kolesterol dalam makanan, maka dari itu kalian masih awet muda sampai sekarang hehehe"ucap Jaejoong disertai senyumnya yang membuat kedua calon mertuanya melongo beberapa saat.

"Gomawo ne Joongie"sahut Appa Jung seraya mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

Melihat Ummanya masih dalam fase terpesona, Yunho menarik Jaejoong dari pangkuan Ummanya dan ganti mendudukkan Jaejoong dipangkuannya. Umma Jung yang akhirnya tersadar hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

"Bagaimana kabar Umma dan Appamu baby?"tanya Umma Jung.

"Mereka baik eommonim. Umma sedang menemani Appa dalam perjalanan bisnisnya di Berlin"

"Omo! Kalau begitu kau bisa menginap disini malam ini Jaejoongie"seru seorang wanita yang tengah menuruni tangga.

"Auntiee?"seru Yunho dan Jaejoong terkejut.

"Nee.. This is Jung Hye kyo, babies"ucap wanita yang berumur sekitar 30 tahunan. Wanita cantik yang tubuh proporsionalnya terbalut dalam pakaian rumah yang santai namun tak menghilangkan kesan anggun dan elegan darinya ini adalah Ajhumma Yunho, atau lebih tepatnya adik tiri dari ayah Yunho. Jung Hye Kyo adalah designer kelas dunia yang masih single diumurnya sekarang.

"Kapan Auntie tiba di Seoul?"tanya Yunho.

"Bersamaan dengan Oppa dan Eonnie, Yun.. Jaa.. Auntie sudah tak sabar mencobakan baju-bajumu Jae baby.."ujar wanita cantik itu.

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum miris membayangkan nasibnya beberapa jam kedepan. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya mengeratkan pelukannya memberikan semangat.

"Jaa, auntie mau mengukur badanmu dulu baby. Apakah ada ukuran yang berubah"Hye Kyo menarik Jaejoong dari pangkuan Yunho.

Tiba-tiba..

"Yunho oppa wasseo(Yunho oppa sudah datang?)?"seru seorang gadis berambut blonde ikal berlari menuruni tangga dan langsung melompat ke pelukan Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersentak kaget tanpa memberi respon meski gadis itu sudah duduk nyaman dipangkuannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong menatap terkejut kejadian dihadapannya.

"Je..Jessica?"sahut Yunho lamat-lamat.

"Ne... Ini aku oppa. Lama sekali kita tak berjumpa, ne? Bogoshippoyoo~~ Umma dan Appa tak memperbolehkanku ke Korea sendiri"gadis itu bergelayut manja pada leher Yunho.

Jaejoong yang semula terkejut dan shock akhirnya berhasil memasang poker face nya kembali. Raut wajah datar yang amat dibenci Yunho akhirnya nampak lagi. Yunho sendiri sebenarnya tak suka menghadapi Jessica yang seperti ini, tapi dia juga harus menjaga perasaan sepupu yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya ini.

"Ehm Jaejoongie. Ini Jung Jessica, sepupu Yunho. Dia cucu dari adik kakek Yunho. Jessica ini dulu sangat dekat dengan Yunho, tapi pada umur delapan tahun dia harus pindah ke LA. Jessica, ini Kim Jaejoong kekasih Yunho"Jung Umma yang melihat suasana menjadi tak enak akhirnya memperkenalkan kedua makhluk yang masih terlihat asing satu sama lain.

"Annyeong haseyo. Kim Jaejoong imnida"sapa Jaejoong ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Jessica.

Namun Jessica justru memandang Jaejoong sinis, tak mengindahkan uluran tangan Jaejoong dia justru melengos sembari berucap "Araseo. Aku mendengar ucapan Jung ajhumma"

Jaejoong menarik tangannya kembali dan memberikan senyum manis pada Jessica.

"Ah, kkaja Jaejoongie!"Jung Hye Kyo segera menarik tangan Jaejoong ke lantai atas menuju kamar Yunho.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong..

"Jessica.. Bisakah kau jaga sikapmu di depan Jaejoong? Kami tahu kau dan Yunho sangat dekat, tapi kalian sekarang sudah dewasa tak pantas berlaku seperti ini. Apalagi didepan kekasih Yunho, kau tak mau memberi kesulitan pada hubungan mereka kan?"ucap Jung ajhumma sabar melihat keponakan yang keras kepala ini membuat ulah.

Jessica diam saja, dalam hati dia memang menginginkan Jaejoong dan Yunho bertengkar dan akhirnya putus. Kenapa? Karena dia mencintai sepupunya, dan hei menikahi sepupu itu tak apa kan?

"Memangnya Oppa keberatan aku seperti ini? Apa Oppa tak merindukanku?"rajuk Jessica pada Yunho dan kembali memeluk leher Yunho.

"Ehm Jessica, bisa kau turun dari pangkuanku? Seperti kata Umma, tolong hargai kekasihku"ucap Yunho sedikit ketus. Dia kesal melihat Jessica mengacuhkan uluran tangan Jaejoong tadi.

"But oppa.."Jessica tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena Yunho sudah pergi menyusul Jaejoong.

! #$%^&*()_+

"Kau tak perlu memikirkan kelakuan anak itu Joongie-ya. Dia memang sedikit menyebalkan. Maklum saja dia anak perempuan satu-satunya, jadinya sangat manja"kata Jung Hae Kyo sambil mengukur lingkar pinggang Jaejoong.

Jung Haekyo ini adalah penggemar nomor satu Kim Jaejoong. Sejak pertama kali melihat Jaejoong di mansion keluarga Jung, dia mengklaim Jaejoong sebagai modelnya. Dia membuat baju-baju khusus untuk Jaejoong. Setiap dia pulang ke korea setelah fashion show dunia nya digelar, dia selalu mengundang Jaejoong untuk menginap dengan tujuan mencoba segala baju yang di rancang khusus untuk Jaejoong. Bahkan dia juga memantau perkembangan tubuh Jaejoong. Apakah pinggang Jaejoong mengecil atau pinggul Jaejoong melebar atau apapun organ tubuh Jaejoong yang berubah pasti dia tahu.

Pernah suatu ketika Yunho akhirnya kesal melihat kekasihnya diseret kesana kemari oleh ajhummanya akhirnya berteriak protes dan bertanya kenapa ajhummanya itu terobsesi pada kekasihnya 'he just perfect likea pretty mannequine. When I saw him, many ideas to draw design came up in my mind. But, I just realize that the design only fit for him'.. akhirnya Yunho tak sanggup mengatakan apapun lagi.

"OMO Jaejoongie! Lingkar lenganmu berkurang 2cm. Kau tambah kurus baby.. what happened? Why did you lost your weight? You didn't diet, did you?" Haekyo menangkup pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

Jaejoong berpikir mungkin efek dari perpisahan sementaranya dengan Yunho.

"What? My baby lost his weight?"Yunho yang mendengar ucapan bibinya langsung masuk ke kamarnya begitu saja.

"Tch~"decih Jung Haekyo tak peduli lalu memilihkan sebuah kaos berbahan rajutan halus pada Jaejoong "coba ini dulu baby"

Sepeninggal Jaejoong ke kamar mandi, pintu kamar kembali terbuka dan Jessica memasuki kamar.

"Woaaahh auntie! You brought your clothes here? Can I try some of them?"Jesscia langsung berbinar melihat banyak baju rancangan bibinya di kamar Yunho. Selama ini dia harus memesan dulu apabila ingin membeli baju rancangan bibinya itu.

"But, they're Jaejoong's"jawab Jung Haekyo singkat.

"Whaat?"Jessica tak percaya mendengar jawaban itu pasalnya model pakaian itu tak seperti pakaian pria pada umumnya.

CEKLEKKK~

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka memperlihatkan Jaejoong dengan kaos V-Neck berwarna hitam putih. Kaos itu tak berkerah dan berpotongan rendah memperlihatkan leher dan tulang selangka Jaejoong yang putih. Pada bagian lengan bawah dan pinggangnya dibuat ketat sedangkan bagian siku keatas dan dada dibuat longgar.

Yunho yang melihat kekasihnya berpakaian seperti itu hanya menelan ludah gusar. Jessica tercengang melihat namja dihadapannya. Bagaimana bisa ada namja secantik dan semulus ini ...dan lihatlah pinggangnya ramping sekali.

"Omo Jaejoongie so cuuuttteee! Wait wait here.. You sit beside Yunho, I'll take photo for you two"Jung Haekyo heboh mendorong Jaejoong supaya duduk disamping Yunho.

Alih-alih duduk disamping Yunho, Jaejoong telah ditarik Yunho untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Jaejoong yang malu hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dibelakang leher Yunho.

"Jaejoongie.. Auntie can't see your beautiful face"protes Haekyo melihat kekasih keponakannya itu malu.

Yunho yang melihat kekasihnya malu seperti ini hanya terkekeh pelan. Dia mengusap punggung Jaejoong dan menciumi leher putih Jaejoong yang terekspos bebas dihadapannya. Haekyo yang melihat moment romantis itu akhirnya memotret kedua sejoli itu dalam pose seperti itu.

"KYYAAA! Auntiee heeellp!"teriak Jessica dari kamar mandi.

Ketiga orang itu terkejut melihat Jessica ternyata sudah tak ada disekitar mereka.

"Jessica, are you there? What's happening? Are you ok?"Haekyo, Jaejoong dan Yunho mengetuk pintu kamar mandi khawatir.

"Auntie help me.."ucap Jessica dengan suara lirih.

"Yes yes Jessica, auntie here. Open the door"kata Haekyo dan memberi isyarat pada YunJae untuk menjauh.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali pada posisi semula diatas ranjang Yunho. Yunho kembali mengecupi leher Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu menggeliat geli.

"Yak geumanhae Yunnie! Geli tahuu"seru Jaejoong sambil mencubit tangan Yunho yang sudah menelusup masuk kebalik kausnya.

"Aaaagghhh~"desah Jaejoong sedikit meringis ketika Yunho menyedot kuat lehernya meninggalkan satu kissmark menyala dileher putihnya.

"Don't be Jealous!"ucap Yunho menatap mata bulat kekasihnya.

"No, I don't. You just..."sangkal Jaejoong namun terputus ketika Yunho memberikan satu kecupan dibibir cherry nya.

"I know you are. I LOVE YOU"bisik Yunho. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan memeluk leher Yunho sayang.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Jessica segera keluar dari kamar Yunho sedangkan Jung Haekyo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi gelinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Yunho langsung, Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan menatap bibi Yunho itu dengan pandang penasaran.

"Such an envious girl. Aku sudah memberitahu dia bahwa baju-baju ini milik Jaejoong yang dibuat sesuai dengan ukuran Jaejoong tapi masih saja dia ingin memakainya. Alhasil dia tak bisa melepasnya karena kekecilan di bagian pinggang. Jaejoongie, auntie benar-benar iri padamu. Bagaimana bisa pinggangmu lebih ramping dari gadis seperti Jessica?"

Jaejoong hanya melongo mendengar kejadian tadi. Yunho sendiri melongo karena tak menyangka bahwa pinggang kekasihnya seramping itu.

! #$%^&*()_#$%^&*()_+

"LET'S GO JOGGING!"seru Jessica semangat setelah membangunkan seluruh keluarga Jung untuk pergi Jogging.

Keluarga Jung memang terbiasa dengan bangun pagi dan Jogging seperti ini. Kecuali satu orang yang tengah tertidur dalam posisi berdiri. Kim Jaejoong yang masih dalam keadaan mata setengah tertutup memeluk Yunho dari belakang atau lebih tepatnya Yunho melingkarkan lengan Jaejoong ke perutnya kalau tidak begitu bisa dipastikan kekasihnya itu akan melanjutkan tidurnya di halaman.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sendiri memilih untuk meneruskan tidurnya, tapi tidak bisa karena Yunho sudah menyeret Jaejoong bangun. Menggantikan piyama Jaejoong dengan baju olahraga sampai memasangkan sepatu olahraga Jaejoong juga. Hanya karena Yunho tak mau Jessica menggodanya bila tak ada Jaejoong disampingnya.

"Jaejoongie tak apa? Kelihatannya dia masih ngantuk sekali?"umma Jung mengusap poni halus Jaejoong yang terjatuh menutupi mata cantiknya. Namja cantik itu masih tertidur nyaman dengan memeluk Yunho dan menumpukan dagunya pada pundak Yunho.

"Gwenchana. Nanti juga dia bangun Umma"sahut Yunho.

Mereka sudah mulai berlari tapi Yunho masih berusaha membangunkan 'sleeping beauty' itu. Yunho membalikkan badannya sehingga sekarang berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

"Baby wakey wakey wakey"bisik Yunho mesra sambil memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil dibibir Jaejoong. Jessica yang semula mau mengajak Yunho berlari akhirnya membatalkan niatnya.

Jaejoong menggeliat lucu dan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Dia mengucek matanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu seperti anak kecil yang kesal tidurnya terganggu.

"Wakey wakey "ucap Yunho dan memberikan satu kecupan lagi karena tak tahan melihat tingkah cute Jaejoong.

"Eung, Yunnie?"

"Ne.. ayo jogging sayang".. setelah merasa Jaejoong cukup sadar, Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong untuk berlari-lari kecil.

.

.

.

Rombongan jogging itu kembali ke mansion Jung. Semuanya nampak berkeringat tak terkecuali Yunho dan Jaejoong, meski dua orang itu hanya mengambil jalur pendek dibanding yang lain. Pasalnya Yunho tahu bahwa kekasih cantiknya itu tak terbiasa dengan olahraga seperti ini karena dia benci berkeringat.

"Oppa boleh aku minta air minumnya?"tanya Jessica ketika Yunho meminum sebotol air mineral.

"Mianhae. Tapi Joongie juga belum minum"sahut Yunho sambil menyerahkan sisa minuman itu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri tak enak pada Jessica dan akan menyerahkan botol itu pada Jessica jika saja dia tak merasakan tangan Yunho mengelus pinggang rampingnya dan memberikan tatapan yang kira-kira berarti minum-itu-atau-kau-tak-akan-selamat.

Setelah cukup beristirahat, Jung Umma menyiapkan sarapan dibantu oleh Jaejoong, Jung Haekyo dan Jessica. Di dapur nampak Jessica mencoba merebut perhatian Jung Umma dengan mengerjakan apa saja yang dikerjakan Jaejoong.

"Jae, biar aku saja yang mengocok telurnya"

"Jae biar aku saja yang memotong sayurnya"

"Jae biar aku saja yang mengaduk adonanannya"

Namun tak satupun pekerjaan yang dilakukannya beres. Jung Umma dan Jung Haekyo hanya bisa menghela napas karena harus membereskan pekerjaan Jessica yang kacau. Ketika Jessica ingin menggantikan Jaejoong untuk menggoreng ikan akhirnya Jung Umma berkata "Jessica, lebih baik kau tunggu di ruang makan saja bersama ajusshi dan yang lainnya"

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Jessica menginap di Jung's mansion. Rencananya untuk memisahkan YunJae pun tak membuahkan hasil. Melihat Jaejoong, Jessica hanya merasa kecil dan tak sebanding dengan namja cantik itu. Meski dia namja, tapi Jessica sadar bahwa Jaejoong telah memenangkan segalanya dari dirinya. Hari ini adalah hari kepulangannya, maka dia akan mengambil langkah terakhir.

Jaejoong berkunjung ke Jung's mansion untuk mengantar Jessica ke airport. Jaejoong sadar betul bahwa Jessica menyukai Yunho, tapi dia tak pernah khawatir karena dia yakin Yunho akan setia padanya. Meski terkadang dia kesal melihat sepupu kekasihnya itu terlalu ganjen dalam menggoda Yunho. Yah, namun dia tak membenci gadis itu.

Jaejoong langsung menuju kamar Yunho ketika dia diberitahu Jung Umma bahwa Yunho ada disana. Ketika dia sampai disana pintu kamar Yunho terbuka dan apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar menghentikan detak jantungnya untuk beberapa detik.

Jessica mencium bibir Yunho. Yunho yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya langsung mendorong tubuh gadis itu menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jess?"desis Yunho marah.

"Saranghae oppa. Nan jeongmal saranghae. Aku mencintaimu sejak aku kecil karena oppa sangat melindungiku dan menyayangiku. Kupikir oppa masih tetap menantiku sampai aku bisa menemuimu lagi. Tapi ternyata aku terlalu naif, kau sudah menemukan kekasih lain sedangkan aku tak bisa melupakanmu"gadis itu sedikit terisak lirih.

"Mianhae.. Aku hanya menyayangimu sebagai adikku tidak lebih. Aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis seperti ini Jess. Tapi aku lebih tak bisa lagi kalau harus menyakitinya. Aku mencintainya. Kau pasti akan menemukan laki-laki yang mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai Jaejoong"ucap Yunho dan merengkuh Jessica dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Dengan langkah perlahan akhirnya Jaejoong kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Lho Yunho mana, Joongie?"tanya Jung Umma bingung melihat Jaejoong turun seorang diri.

"Mollayo Eommonim"sahut Jaejoong.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Yunho turun dari kamarnya dengan Jessica dibelakangnya.

"Lho Jaejoongie sudah datang?"seru Yunho senang.

"Kau darimana saja Yun? Jaejoong mencarimu ke kamar tapi kau tak ada disana?"tanya Jung Umma bingung.

"Eh?"Yunho mengernyit heran seraya memandang kekasihnya. Tapi kekasihnya itu menghindari tatapannya. Dia menghampiri Jaejoong dan hendak memberikan kecupan pada bibir Jaejoong namun namja cantik itu menoleh pada detik terakhir dan akhirnya hanya mengenai pipinya.

"Jessica, biar kubantu membawakan kopermu ke bagasi"ucap Jaejoong hendak membantu Jessica namun Yunho menahan lengannya.

"Biar maid yang membantunya. Kau duduk disini bersamaku"kata Yunho tegas.

**! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*(**

Setelah mengantar Jessica ke airport. YunJae sedang berkencan di sungai Han. Mereka duduk berdampingan menikmati pemandangan alam. Hening.. Tak ada percakapan sama sekali. Jaejoong masih bungkam sejak mengantar Jessica ke airport. Namja cantik itu hanya menjawab seperlunya ketika ditanya.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi Jaejoongie? Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"Yunho akhirnya tak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Aniyo"

"Aniyo bagaimana? Kau jadi irit sekali bicara padaku. Bahkan tadi tak mau kucium"

"Aku sedang sariawan"lagi-lagi Jaejoong menjawab sekenanya.

"Mwo?"Yunho terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Aigoo~ manis sekali namja ini ketika sedang cemburu.

"Jinjja? Kudengar ciuman adalah obat termanjur untuk menyembuhkan sariawan Joongie. Bagaimana kalau aku menciummu sekarang?"goda Yunho.

"Shireo! Cium saja Jessica!"

GOTCHA! Kena kau Jung Jaejoong. Yunho sebenarnya sudah menduga akar dari kebisuan kekasihnya itu tak lain adalah namja cantik itu melihat dirinya dicium Jessica.

"Kau melihatku dicium Jessica kan?"tanya Yunho namun Jaejoong tetap bisu. "Kau hanya melihat itu saja, atau kau mendengar yang selengkapnya?"

"Aku dengar semuanya"jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela napas lega dan jengkel.

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap mengacuhkanku? Kau tahu bahwa aku tak mencintainya kan?"

"Pabooyaa! Aku tetap tak suka ada orang lain bisa mencium kekasihku seenaknya!"seru Jaejoong kesal sambil memukul kepala Yunho.

"Ouch! Lalu kenapa kau tak cium aku saja Jaejoongie? Aku tak akan keberatan kalau kau menciumku seharian sekalipun"goda Yunho.

"Yaahh.."seru Jaejoong malu dan Yunho segera memagut bibir cherry kekasihnya lembut.

***END***

_**WKWKWKWK nggak tahu kenapa aku milih judul itu buat FF ini.. I just adore Jaejoongie so muucch... How could a man have a slender and petite waist, huh? countless times thinking that he was a girl that trap in man body hahaha...**_

_**So please.. give me a lot of support to revise this fiction ^^**_


End file.
